fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alana
|status = Active |magic = Environmental Transgression |weapons = Scythe}} Alana (アラナ Arana, "Lit"; One who Forgets) is a very powerful, and unique Dark Mage, who currently is one of the S-Class Mages of Niflheim. Acting as its messenger, she is regarded as the Silver Wing (銀羽 Ginba) by both compatriots and enemies alike. She is the sole female of Winter Crows, and the one who is most by the Master's side while Ash and Nōbu are off doing their assignments. Her magic makes her a very formidable messenger and combatant, alike. Appearance Alana's appearance is very unlike that of what would be expected of a Dark Mage. In fact, it is what would be presentable for that of a royal family. She stands very tall for a woman, her height equalling that of even tall males with relative ease. Her stature provides her a level of eloquence that would only be achieved after years of conditioning. Yet for her it comes as naturally as breathing. It is her ideals that condition her, to show that she is not part of an uncivilized riot, but an organization which has proved time and time again that the world is in corrupt shambles. Aside from her daunting height and elegance, Alana's physical figure is also one cultivated to perfection. Heightening her physical prowess to near incomprehensible levels through years of pain, it is of no surprise that the rewards of her efforts are clear in a glisteningly attractive body, that can lure anyone into its trap. Though she never uses it in such a manner, believing that to be a misuse of its original purpose, to survive. Furthermore; her facial features are as angular and radiant as an angel's own, whilst her long silver hair travels down to her waist without restrain, being one of the main reasons for her alias. As for her attire, Alana only ever has two attires adorned at any given time. Her task as a messenger for the guild leaves her to be incapable of revealing her full figure unless a combat situation explicitly arises and she is forced to fight. Either that, or orders are given by her master to do so. Otherwise; Alana is consistently wearing a very large black cloak, encompassing the entirety of her body with almost no opening aside from the small exposure of the second-half of her face. When fully exposing her figure, it is revealed that the attire she wears is almost strictly for combat purposes, with a slight implementation of style into the outfit because of her feminine habits. She wears a tight, black sleeveless tank-top and similarly designed thigh-length skirt underneath a long black trenchcoat which splits just underneath her waist, flaring outwards, while having golden trimmings at the edges. Finally; she wears a pair of calf-length boots which have similar golden trimmings. Personality Relationships History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite her slender frame, the level of conditioning she has been through to get rid of the influence of her physical body has left her physical condition to be heightened to exponential levels. She has shown time and time again that her physical strength is far beyond that of an average human. Her strength is utilized most effectively as a form of intimidation. Thanks to her unwillingness to partake in any form of confrontation, Alana finds it easier to avoid her enemies through the use of brute force solely. One notable representation of her strength is the ease at which she is capable of upturning rock. With only a kick to the ground, the shockwaves that travel beneath it cause a violent eruption of the earth. Even further into her level of brute strength is the fact that she so effortlessly wields her heavy scythe without once commenting on its weight, despite it being made out of concentrated adamantine in its entirety. Additionally; it is also shown that she is capable of brawling against large and multiple enemies with only a single hand, her legs and brute strength despite having another child in her hand, indicating at the sheer level of brute force she must possess. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Agility: Keen Intellect: Magical Abilities .]] '''Environmental Transgression (環境違反 Kankyōihan) a magic thought to be one of the few that existed in the primitive era of society, when magic had recently been established. According to various philosophers, scholars and historians, Magic has been labelled as freedom. This concept is fully emphasized by this magic, the boundaries of which are completely restrained only by the user's imagination of the term, freedom. Part of an intricate set of magics called the Transgression Series with modern terminology, Alana comments that acquiring and learning this magic was "more painful than my time of the month." Like its name suggests, Environmental Transgression involves breaching the boundaries that separates the user and the environment, allowing very large holes of opportunity that Alana is capable of utilizing for her own needs. However; the effects of the magic aren't actually endless, and have been specified to a single niche over the hundreds of years it has been passed on to new users. This niche allows the user, in this case, Alana, to have a body completely composed of Eternano and Eternano alone. After countless years of training within the environment, harnessing the natural magic around oneself and empowering herself, Alana was capable of discarding her physical body in favor for a body that wasn't bound by physical limitations. Thus; Alana's own physical and mental attributes are exceeded to the point where normal humans have no chance of competing with her. However; the process of moving into a illegal body is not passive. Rather; it appears that after the initial movement of bodies takes place, Alana is capable of re-entering into her physical body, and activate the said transitioning at will, sending her physical body into an unnamed dimension before deactivating the magic, and returning her magical form into her physical body. The most notable consequence of this magic, however, is the capability to become completely synchronized with the environment through the magical body one possesses. By mimicking the composition of Eternano particles that surround Alana, she gains the useful skill of adapting her magical body to any environment in existence. For example; if she wished, she could disperse herself into several millions of air particles, and move, rather literally, as fast as the wind. For this reason; Alana is the most efficient and trustworthy messenger of Tartaros, for the speed at which she can carry across messages is almost instantaneous. This is especially true when her magical body dissolves into light particles, allowing her to move at the speed of light without any harmful consequences on her own body. Yet with all strengths come notable weaknesses. The weaknesses of this magic are also present, despite there being almost no conceivable way that the individual would be deterred. Firstly; Alana is incapable of interacting with the physical plain once she has activated the magic, because the dimensions that magic and the physical realm are incapable of interacting, unless a physical body's own link with magic brings it into the said realm, which is the phenomenon of casting magic. Secondly; any form of magical energy is capable of harming her excessively within this state. If something makes contact with her, it is near doom for her mental state, which is constantly under pressure when she invokes this form. Consequently; this form cannot be held for a significant period of time, for it can cause her to slip even further into untold levels of insanity. Another limitation that should be noted is the sheer level of speed that she attains in such a state. Once again, the use of a light transformation can be used as an example. When her magical body has been converted into light particles, Alana must have pre-designated her destination, otherwise the sheer speeds she reaches in this form would leave even a slight error to make her lag or go forward by a distance of almost 200 miles or higher! Trivia Behind the Scenes *Alana is a female version of the name, Alan, the meaning of which is "One who Forgets". *Alana's appearance is based off of Seira J. Loyard from the series, Noblesse. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Niflheim Category:Winter Crows